


Movie night

by MissCellophane



Series: The Adventures of Mai Parker-Keener [12]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Harley is 21 nearly 22, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, It's just a broken leg so he'll be fine, M/M, Mai is 7, Movie Night, Pillow & Blanket Forts, not so much anymore, peter is 20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-24 00:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20017522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCellophane/pseuds/MissCellophane
Summary: Peter gets hurt while on patrol causing him to miss movie night. So Harley and Mai decide to bring movie night to him, complete with a pillow fort.(Part of a series)





	Movie night

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything
> 
> Inspired by a comment from Sky Rabbit. Thanks for the idea! I changed a bit but I hope you still enjoy it~
> 
> Set before Coffee kisses but after Mama, So Mai is still around 7.

"But-"

Pepper cut him off with a stern look, "The doctor said you can't do anything strenuous for at least three days."

Peter pressed his lips together in annoyance, "But I'm fine!" He huffed. He wasn't whining Harley so get that look off your face! He sent his obviously amused boyfriend a look. Harley merely winked at him, laughter in his eyes.

"You broke your leg." Pepper reminded him, dragging his attention back "While you do have inhuman healing, a broken leg is a broken leg. And it has to heal."

Peter groaned as he slumped against the pillow behind him "But the infirmary is so boring!" He complained. Okay, maybe he was whining a little bit.

Pepper softened "I'm sorry Peter." 

"I'll keep ya company!" Harley spoke up from where he was sitting next to the bed watching the, admittedly one sided, argument play out. 

Peter groaned "Great." He drawled in fake annoyance.

Harley gasped in mock offence "Hey!"

Pepper's lip twitched upwards in amusement "Right, well I have to get going." She turned to Harley "Keep him off his feet."

"Ma'am Yes Ma'am!" Harley saluted.

...

"But why?" Mai pouted,crossing her arms. She just got back from school only to learn they weren't doing movie night tonight. They _never_ missed movie night before! It was a tradition now! Every third Friday they would have a movie night with just the three of them. It's been going on since she was _five_!

"Because he's injured and needs to heal." Harley replied easily.

Mai pouted harder "But its movie night!" She complained.

"I know. I'm sorry Mai." Harley picked her up "Come on, let him sleep."

Mai looked through the window of the infirmary room with a frown. She may love movie night but her dad was right. Mama needed to heal his leg. Which meant he couldn't move it. She pressed her lips together in worry.

"Mama will be fine right?" She asked softly.

Harley nodded with a soft grin "Of course he will. He won't let something like this stop him. He'll be up in no time."

She lit up as a thought hit her.

"What if we brought the movie to him?" She gasped excitedly.

Harley looked down at her "Huh?"

Mai grinned "Sleep over! We can bring movie night to him!" Her eyes brightened at the idea.

Harley matched her grin "Oh, I think that might work."

...

Peter woke up to giggling. His brow furrowed but his spider sense didn't go off so he let himself relax. 

"Shh Mai. We're almost done." A whisper drifted into his ears.

Harley? And Mai? What are they doing? He slowly opened his eyes only to blink in confusion.

"S'why's it dark?" He slurred tiredly, bringing a hand up to rub at his eyes.

It was silent for a brief moment before he heard Harley curse.

"Ah! Mama! Daddy said a bad word." Mai laughed, drawing out the last word teasingly.

He could just imagine Harley rolling his eyes in fond exasperation "Oh hush you. We woke Peter." 

Peter blinked his eyes a couple of times, finally coming to. He noted the sheet above him first, then the soft glow coming from a lamp on the ground near where Harley and Mai stood by the wall with tape and another sheet. 

"What are you doing?" He asked curiously. 

Harley finished taping the sheet up before looking at him with a grin "What's it look like Darlin'?" 

Mai nodded "Pillow fort!" She added brightly.

Peter looked around, it did in fact looked like a pillow fort with blankets strung up everywhere and pillows littering the ground. The room honestly looked as if it was drowning in sheets, pillows and chairs. A hint of chocolate and butter drifted into his nose, pulling his attention to the three mugs sitting on the nightstand along with a large bowl of Popcorn. His eyes then drifted to the precarious way a sheet was being held up on top of a chair with a pillow and tape. 

"This has to be a health hazard." Peter stated in amazement as he turned his attention back to Harley and Mai.

"It's fine. We left the door free so your doctor can come in and check on you." Harley informed him with a wave of his hand.

Peter nodded slowly "What's with this?" He questioned his boyfriend but it was Mai who answered him.

"Movie night! You couldn't come up to us so we came down to you!" She did a little jazz hands "Surprise!" 

Peter noted to hunt down Clint. She was definitely getting some of his mannerism's. He then registered what she said.

"Movie night?" His eyes widened "Crap. I am so sorry Mai!" He apologized sitting up.

She beamed at him "That's why we're having a sleep over!" She replied.

Peter laughed "Ah, I see. Well, I hope you brought snacks." He said as he settled back against the pillow behind him.

"Is hot chocolate and popcorn okay?" Harley teased with a grin.

"As long as you also brought the sour worms." Peter shot back easily.

Mai pointed towards a bag at the foot of the bed "We got lots of candy and movies!" She told him proudly.

Peter's smile softened "What are we waiting for then?"

Mai ran over to get into bed with him and Peter shifted slightly to accommodate her, his left arm instantly coming up to wrap around her. 

Harley walked over to the desk in front of Peter's bed. Which, Peter noted, had a TV sitting on it.

"Right, which movie first?" He asked, holding up the remote with a quirked brow.

"Let Mama pick first! He's injured." Mai replied seriously as she curled up against him.

Peter pretended to think for a moment before saying, "Alright. How about the one about Legos that you like so much?"

"Yes!" Mai exclaimed before she sheepishly smiled at him "But I mean, it's your pick. We can watch something else if you want!" She hurriedly declined.

Peter shook his head fondly "Nope. I want to watch it. Unless _you_ don't-"

"Ugh, okay fine. If you _insist_." Mai sniffed "We'll watch it." She sighed as if it was a bother, a look of faux annoyance on her face. 

Harley shared a look of amusement with Peter. 


End file.
